


30 Days of Porn Challenge 02

by ynxmr



Series: 30 Days of Porn Challenge [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M, having an affair
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: Day2 一次場景中有火的性事  |  The Hills 01





	30 Days of Porn Challenge 02

**Author's Note:**

> 預警  
> *這其實是甜餅！！甜餅！！甜餅！！相信我！！是甜餅！！（突然發瘋）  
> *ooc ft. 渣文筆  
> *寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
> *來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU

*

深冬的西伯利亚夜特别长。  
无数个没有白天的日子组成了诺里尔斯克太阳从未照常升起过的冬日黎明。

那年的贺天对莫关山说，想要去世界的尽头看看。于是他们来到了西伯利亚。诺里尔斯克。六月飞雪的极北之地。  
糟糕的空气质量与隆冬严寒的天气使人难以离开墙壁与屋顶的庇护。一墙之隔，隔绝了户外的寒冷空气，也隔绝了所有浪漫的热情。

莫关山在没有阳光照进窗子的清晨醒来，窗外灰色的天空令他绝望。  
香薰蜡烛已经烧光，富兰克林壁炉里炉灰堆得很厚，猩红的火苗将息未息。

莫关山看得出来，凌晨贺天回来之后，已经趁自己还睡着时填过燃料了。只是那几块小小的木条终是抵不过零下五十度的冰冷空气。  
他扭头看着身边睡熟的贺天。  
贺天睡得并不安稳，眉头紧皱，额头上都是汗。  
在没有阳光、与世隔绝的土地上生活得太久，莫关山的情绪异常脆弱。他忍不住把脸埋进厚厚的被子里，用尽力气将泪水逼回眼底。  
莫关山看到了，贺天在摊开的掌心上记录的属于某位女性的名字和电话号码。他清楚，昨晚贺天一定是勾搭上了那个女人。  
这是第几次了？莫关山不想回忆。  
数不清了。

现在的贺天，已经到了偷情过后，懒得洗澡遮盖陌生的气味，不屑擦掉对方名字、号码的地步了吗？  
莫关山极力想要忘记那个名字和那串号码，可那种典型的女性字迹却像一串暗含诅咒的符号，深深烙印在莫关山的视网膜上。即使闭起双眼，依然清晰可见。  
莫关山头痛欲裂，他拼命摇头，想将那股恶心的感觉甩出大脑，可是收效甚微。  
于是他自暴自弃地抬起头来，无比愤恨地抓起贺天的手臂，狠狠咬在贺天手腕的动脉上。

贺天被莫关山突然的行为惊醒，一把甩开莫关山，低头查看手腕：“你疯了吗？”  
“贺天，你真是个混蛋。”  
贺天瞥了眼手掌上的字，然后抬头盯进莫关山眼底：“好冷啊。”他掀起被子，下床，蹲在壁炉前整理壁炉内部。

最开始来到诺里尔斯克的时候，贺天带着莫关山进行了他们的第一次户外探险。  
他们最终迷失在冰雪苔原之上。北极圈以北400公里，指南针失灵，淹没车辆的积雪让人困惑。  
那之后，诺里尔斯克迎来了为时两个月的极夜。  
灰蒙蒙的天空裹挟着大规模采矿制造的肮脏空气，一头撞进居住在这里的人们的怀里。  
迫不得已，贺天与莫关山被严寒与黑夜困在室内。大概是难以见到阳光的绝望让人沮丧，贺天爱上了频繁地出轨。  
不能说是爱上。因为贺天本来就是惯犯。

他们在认识的当晚就睡在了同一张床上。事后，莫关山才得知，贺天已经有男朋友了。  
当然，谁不是呢。那时莫关山也有。  
他们在贺天贝弗利山庄的秘密公寓内偷情，两次后，贺天一脚踹掉前任，开始追求莫关山。  
在一起之后，两人都没再偷吃。  
直到他们怀着对所谓“世界尽头的孤寂之地”的可笑憧憬来到诺里尔斯克，遇到了极夜。  
莫关山用双手环住自己的身体，试探着自己的体温。

是自己的体温不够在漫长的冬夜里温暖贺天了吗？

莫关山呆呆地看着贺天重新点燃炉火，关上壁炉里的栅栏。莫关山突然扑了上去:“贺天我操你妈！”  
贺天转身揪住莫关山头发，将莫关山摁倒在咖啡桌上，勾住莫关山下巴，拇指轻轻摩挲莫关山嘴唇的轮廓：“你最好给我把嘴放干净点。”随即低头，发狠地亲了上去。  
贺天紧紧贴着莫关山的身体，二人的性器隔着睡裤摩擦着。  
“给我滚开！”莫关山一把推开贺天，抓起外套想要出门，“你现在真让我恶心。我要走了！”  
“你走去哪里。”贺天陈述的语气令莫关山心寒。  
莫关山简直想被兜头泼了一桶冰水，僵硬地顿在原地，转身，愤怒地将外套甩在贺天脸上。  
贺天黑着脸拿下外套，一句话没说。只听得富兰克林壁炉内木条被烈火焚烧，噼啪作响。

来到这里以后，莫关山无数次地被贺天背叛，他也无数次地，想要离开。  
面对贺天无数次地道歉，莫关山连自己也说不清楚是否仍旧对自己的选择坚定不移。  
是因为舍不得吗？  
大概是持续不断的大雪早已将公路封锁，这片披覆冰雪的极北之地与世界其他土地相距太远，往来只能靠飞机。可在这恶劣的鬼天气里，航空公司根本不可能允许任何一趟航班起飞。

贺天走上前，托起莫关山的下巴，深深吻住对方。两人的舌头纠缠，嘴唇互相碾压了好久，才依依不舍地分开。  
“对不起，莫关山……”贺天的道歉的声音被淹，淹没在莫关山粗重的喘息声中。  
听到这句话，莫关山的身体剧烈地颤抖起来。他低头看了看脚尖，抬起胳膊揽住了贺天肩膀。  
外面太冷了。他们需要通过做爱来提高温度。

贺天抓住莫关山手腕，引领着对方的手朝下面探去。  
莫关山不知道自己和贺天什么时候已经变得浑身裸体了，他们勃起的性器贴在一起，精囊互相撞击着。  
莫关山用力撸动着，贺天伏在他耳边轻轻呻吟出声。  
他们的性器分泌出很淫液，毛发渐渐被淫液浸湿，绞缠在一起。  
贺天双手绕到莫关山背后，用力将莫关山一把抱起，放在咖啡桌上。  
贺天俯身爬在莫关山身上，低头轻舔莫关山嘴唇，性器紧紧挨在一起。他左手扶住莫关山的腰，右手包着莫关山的手，带着对方一起上下套弄两人的性器。  
莫关山舔舐着贺天脖颈，细细吮吸着。  
贺天笑了，鼻腔发出清浅的气音，轻轻抠弄莫关山性器顶端的小口。  
莫关山难受地仰起头：“啊……哈啊……好难受……嗯啊……贺天……不要……”他的身体剧烈地抖动起来，贺天张嘴将他高潮时的呻吟吞进口中。  
过了好一会儿，莫关山才从高潮的余韵中缓过来，仰躺在咖啡桌上穿着粗气。

贺天挺动腰腹，未发泄的性器一下一下顶着对方精囊。他抚弄着莫关山的下身，将精液涂抹在对方再次勃起的性器上，精囊上，大腿根部，以及股缝上。  
贺天用手指轻轻蹭着莫关山身后的小洞，按揉着：“小莫仔……你怎么都湿了……”  
莫关山感觉自己的脸颊腾地蹿红。  
贺天嘴角含笑地吻了吻莫关山的耳垂，食指猛地挤进柔软洞口，搔刮着敏感的内壁。  
“贺天……啊……贺天……”莫关山抓住贺天揽在自己腰间的手，和对方十指交扣。他体内的手指已由一根增加到三根，噗嗤噗嗤的水声回荡在耳边。  
莫关山更加觉得羞耻，他轻轻推着贺天胸口，贺天抽出手指，支起上身。  
莫关山翻身跪趴在桌上，感觉后面饥渴难耐。他低低地唤着：“贺天……进来……”  
“这就受不了了？”贺天深深吸了一口气，其实他也有些忍不住了。  
“你他妈的……”莫关山扭头瞪了贺天一眼。  
贺天被这故作凶狠，但是眼角泛红的眼神撩到了，他迷恋地低头亲吻莫关山浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，然后两手抓住对方腰身，滚烫硬挺的性器充满了莫关山后面。  
莫关山大口大口吸气，努力放松身体，适应贺天的入侵。  
贺天没有犹豫地向前挺进，龟头顶开柔软的肠肉，直达最深处。  
莫关山猛地一抖，敏感地感受到对方硬硬短短的毛发在自己股间磨蹭，饱满的精囊紧紧贴着自己的股缝。  
贺天伏在莫关山后背，大力挺动着腰肢。  
莫关山清晰地感受着贺天的心跳，以及与对方心脏跳动同频的性器在自己后面鼓动的节奏。他闭气双眼感受着：“好涨……”长时间憋在室内，以及被爱人背叛的压抑，使莫关山被排山倒海汹涌而来的委屈困扰着，只有在被贺天深深填满的时刻，他才能确认他和贺天的确是彼此拥有的。

壁炉内火苗烧得正旺。

贺天大力挺进着，他抚摸着莫关山的肩胛骨，狂乱地亲吻着。  
这段时间，他早已将莫关山的委屈看在眼里。  
他深知错在自己。  
他不该将莫关山带到这极北之地，不知该如何面对对方。  
他变得沉迷与陌生人的性爱，尽管他和莫关山也是始于陌生的一夜情。

贺天突然觉得失落，他只好揪住莫关山头发，将莫关山拽起，更加用力地顶弄。  
“不……贺天……轻……轻一点……啊……贺天……”  
莫关山被顶得说不出完整的话，只能混乱地呻吟着。他用力抓着桌子边缘，指关节都发白了。  
贺天抓着莫关山头发，强迫对方与自己接吻。  
“宝贝……你好紧……我只想要你……”  
莫关山听到贺天这句话，忍不住哽咽了。  
贺天敏感地感受到了对方的失态，伸手将身下人翻转过来。  
他深深盯住对方眼睛，加快速度。“你是我的……”  
莫关山受不住贺天幽深的目光。他实在读不懂这目光背后暗藏的深意。  
或者说，他被操得难以深入体会对方的感情了。  
他张嘴承受着贺天舌尖的入侵，艰难地吞咽着对方的口水。  
最后，莫关山在贺天强劲有力的顶弄下难受地射了出来。  
他身后的嫩肉骤然缩紧，贺天抿住嘴唇大力操干几个回合，交代在了莫关山体内。

莫关山闭上双眼缓了一段时间，等到心跳平静后，他沉默地推开贺天，低头走去浴室清理。  
贺天伸手抓住莫关山手腕，下一秒，莫关山视野倒转，被贺天一把抱起。  
他们在浴室又来了一发，最终莫关山不堪重负，埋头在贺天怀中睡着了。  
贺天轻抚莫关山湿漉漉的发丝，在对方额头上印了一个深深的吻。

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 在這裏還是想提醒各位小可愛，文中人物的愛情觀是有些扭曲的，之前寫的文（除了甜餅），裏面的主人公們幾乎都是如此。因為我想寫點不壹樣的東西。如果在三次元遇到像這裏的賀紅這樣的人，確實還是蠻渣的，還是敬而遠之吧，畢竟我們精致女孩還是需要忠誠的伴侶，不是嘛？（熱心市民閑大媽已上線）  
> Anyway 今天冬至，是白晝最短，夜晚最長的壹天，今天過後，白晝會壹天比壹天長，夜晚會壹天比壹天短，會有更多的黎明。所以，祝福賀紅，也祝福大家❤  
> （獲獎感言既視感？）


End file.
